


Too Good for him

by MissAwesome87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Anti Outlaw Queen, Both are in denial, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87
Summary: Regina is livid with Emma for bringing Marian back. Emma gives her some space, but soon witnesses something she can't quite stomach.(Mini-Fic)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is supposed to break my dry spell/block. I only plan another chapter after this. There's a bit of OQ in there, but not too much or heavy. I'm looking forward to your feedback, it's very appreciated. An huge thank you to Gabi (https://tmnt-bucklover.tumblr.com/)

In the span of a few seconds, Regina’s face closed off and she turned to walk away. Emma tried to go after her but Hook grabbed her by the arm. “Emma, leave her.” He said, his eyes insistent.

It’s been a week since she last saw Regina. And all of this was because she reunited Robin and Marian.

Emma felt terribly sorry because she took away Regina’s happy ending from her by bringing Marian back. However, she took the blow because to her, there was no possible way she could have left Marian behind.

“Mom is speaking barely a word, even with me.” Henry sighs as he sits next to Emma on the couch. “Her eyes are always so red-rimmed.”

Emma chews on her lower lip and looked guiltily at her son. “I’m so sorry, Henry.”

He looks up, his face open and oh, so vulnerable. “It’s not your fault, Ma!” He exclaims, “You did what you had to do. You brought a happy ending back.”

Emma huffs as she sinks deeper into the couch. “Life ain’t that easy, Henry.”

He ignores her statement, his eyes roaming around. “I just wish you two could be friends again.”

She snorts. “Yeah, me too. But she’d rather set my ass on fire.”

Henry scowls at her, looking a lot like his other mother. “That’s not true, she’ll come around.”

“I admire your positive attitude, kid.” She smiles at her son.

–––

Having the night shift is dreadful. Going on patrol during the night shift is even more dreadful – and boring.

She stops at the gas station, grabbing herself a coffee and donut when she sees Regina rushing towards the park entrance. That caught Emma’s attention. What is the brunette doing at the park – in the middle of the night?

She locks the patrol car and sneaks across the street. A few feet in, she hides behind a big tree, eyes still on Regina.

Then, she sees another figure appearing from the opposite side of the park. Emma squints her eyes, trying to make out the other person.

“Fuck…” She whispers. It’s Robin.

They speak in hushed tones and no matter how much Emma leans in towards them, she can’t hear a thing.

Her breath hitches when Robin grabs Regina by the neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

What is Regina doing!? Why? Her mind races, her heart is in her throat.

They stay in an embrace for several seconds, eventually leaving the park through the opposite side.

Emma pants, suddenly she’s feeling exhausted and sad.

–––

Two days go by and Emma still feels sick to her stomach just by thinking of that kiss. In this moment, she’s glad that she didn’t have to see Regina.

“Emma, could you go over to Regina’s office and give her these reports?” David asks, dropping a stack of files on her desk.

_ Well shit.  _

“Can’t you go, Dad?” Emma says agitated. David hums, looking at his watch. “No, sorry. I’ve got an appointment.”

Emma narrows her eyes at him,  _ as if he had an appointment _ . He’s just scared. She grabs the stack, gets to her feet, and shoots her dad another mean look. “If I come back with half of my hair burnt off, it’s on you!”

“Don’t be so dramatic!” David calls after her, amusement in his voice.

–––

Regina’s secretary held her finger up when Emma entered the floor. The blonde rolls her eyes, leaning on the wall next to Regina’s door.

“Madame Mayor, Emma Swan is here.”

She puts the phone back down and nods at Emma. She pushes herself away from the wall, entering the office.

Regina sits behind her imposing desk, typing furiously. Without looking up she says, “Miss Swan, you can put the files on my coffee table and see yourself out.”

Emma is speechless as she puts the files down on autopilot. Then, she stares at the brunette.

After a few minutes of silence begins to stretch out uncomfortably, Regina finally looks up. “Is there anything else?” She asks coolly, which has Emma almost reeling back.

She swallows and takes a deep breath, “Actually, yes.” She starts, “I get it, you’re upset with me – for ruining your ‘happy ending’.” Regina opens her mouth, the vein on her forehead prominent.  _ She’s pissed _ .

Emma jerks her hand up to silence Regina quickly. “But did you expect me to leave Marian to die? I could do no such thing!”

Regina jumps up and hurries around her desk. “She was long dead, Emma. You messed with the timeline! I was also destined to be –“

“Oh yeah, right. Destined to be what? Robin’s mistress?”

Regina stares in shock at Emma, her steps faltering. “How…I’m no…”

“I saw you two – at the park two nights ago,” Emma reveals eventually. “I was on patrol.” She clarifies.

“This is not your concern.” Regina hisses as she comes closer. “If anyone finds out because of you-”

“Calm down, I’m not going to tell anyone. But you’re better than this, Regina. You deserve better than this prick – who cheats on his wife.”

“What Robin and I have is true love, so it’ll be resolved soon enough. He is just waiting for the right moment.” Regina interjects.

Emma snorts. “Wow, this is cheating 101.” Now she walks closer to the brunette. “At first it’s only a few days, then it becomes months – eventually years.”

Regina avoids her eyes, her cheeks tinting in light red. “It’s different…”

“They always are, Regina,” Emma says quietly. “Hey, you don’t have to listen to me, okay? I’m only looking out for you and if you ask me, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“Oh wow, you’re one to talk – with the pirate drooling all over you whenever he can.” Regina suddenly fires back.

Emma is caught off guard with that. “Huh?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“I’m not with Hook!”

Regina snorts and laughs. “He sure as hell makes it look like you are.”

Emma shakes her head vigorously. “I have a say in that too and I say, I’m not with him nor am I planning to be!”

“He kissed you in Neverland!” Regina growls and Emma’s head begins to feel dizzy.

“He blackmailed me!”

“Ugh, stupid asshole!”

“Who, me?”

“Both of you!”

At this point, both women were panting and gazing heatedly at each other.

“I’ll sure as shit make sure that you’ll get your happy ending – and it won’t be Robin, I fucking promise you that!” Emma seethes, turns, and leaves the office.

Regina stares dumbfounded at the door, her mind going in circles. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you all for the tremendous feedback and support.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts 
> 
> PS. I decided to make it a three piece.

Their relationship was still a bit rocky. However, Regina seemed to thaw slowly from her cold exterior. One night, Emma was on her way to pick up Henry at the mansion, when Regina invited her in for a slice of lasagna.

Emma considered this a small win.

They didn’t talk again about the “Robin thing” and Emma was partly glad about that. For some reason,it made her really angry and she didn’t know why. Sure, she didn’t want Regina to get hurt but there had to be more if she was feeling so strongly about it.

Whenever she sees Robin and Marian out and about, Emma feels nauseous. After everything Marian has been through, she didn’t deserve a cheating, lying, asshole of a husband. But there’s not much she can do about it – yet.

“Miss Swan!” Regina barks, after swiftly entering the Sheriff’s station. “This is a poor excuse of a report.” She snarls, throwing the file at her.

“It’s good seeing you too, Regina.” Emma barely catches the paperwork. “What is exactly so poor about this?”

“The wording.” The brunette points out. “I caught that son-of-a-gun with the stolen bottle of whiskey in the parking lot after he kicked my dad in the mother-effing shin.” Regina quotes, shaking her head.

Emma barely contains her grin. She did do that on purpose – and no one cares about these reports anyways!

“I was really enraged when I wrote that,” Emma says casually.

Regina snorts as she rolls her eyes.

“My lunch break starts in a few minutes, how about I invite you to Granny’s?” Emma suggests.

Regina quirks her eyebrow, “Are you bribing me?”

Emma laughs heartily. “Consider it a gesture of my undying love for you.”

Regina stares at her and Emma ducks her head with laughter. “So...you in?”

A little later, they end up at Granny’s.

After ordering their lunch, they take some time to observe one another as secretly as they can. Suddenly, a man clears his throat next to their table.

Emma raises her eyes and sees Robin leaning against the corner of their booth.

“Locksley.” Emma nods curtly, her eyes instantly flashing to Regina, who looks mortified.

“Sheriff,” He tips his head in greeting. “Good seeing you.”

His eyes flicker to Regina, an odd look crossing his face. “Regina, I hope you’re well.”

“I am well, thank you.” She answers sharply, holding his eyes.

“Emma, how are things with the glorious pirate?” Robin shifts his attention back to her. “I heard that you two are getting close.”

Emma’s not sure, but she thinks she heard a small snort coming from Regina. She clears her throat as she looks at Robin.

“I don’t know what you heard but there’s nothing going on.” She explains calmly.

Robin looks slightly disappointed when he straightens his back. “Aw, that’s sad. I really thought you’d make a good couple. It’s especially unfortunate for young Henry, though.”

Emma’s fake smile freezes on her face and Regina’s eyes are shooting daggers at him. “Why would it be unfortunate for him?” The brunette asks, dangerously calm.

Robin rubs at his chin, clueless to the imminent danger headed his way.

“I think he needs a male figure in his life. I mean, you two do a great job at raising him – but he needs a strict, male hand to teach him things you obviously can’t.”

Ruby, who was about to walk up to them, stops dead in her tracks when she sees Regina’s eyes and hears Robin’s words.

Emma swallows thickly, her blood rushing through her veins. She is 4 seconds away from punching him.

“Henry’s got plenty of male influences in his life,” Regina says sternly. “He’s doing well and growing up to be a healthy, reasonable, and happy man.”

“Who will also know how to throw a punch, if necessary,” Emma adds sharply.

“Oh, I’m sure!” Robin rushes to answer. He directs his eyes back at a seething Regina. “Regina, I would like to talk to you later about…” He clears his throat, “Job opportunities, would it be okay if I stop by your office?”

Emma holds her breath as she watches Regina, who reaches for the newspaper that lies on the corner of the table. Then she does something Emma never would’ve seen coming. She throws the newspaper at Robin’s chest. “There are plenty of jobs in there, I have more urgent matters to address.”

The sandy blonde-haired man grabs the newspaper and dips his head, leaving as fast as he can.

“Damn!” Emma exhales. “That was sexy!”

Regina is still silently seething when Ruby finally dares to walk over with their order. “Did he really – I mean, really?” She says baffled.

“Yep and we’re lucky Regina didn’t haul a fireball at that stupid face.” Emma laughs, pulling her lunch closer.

Regina remained silent the entire lunch, which worried Emma. On their way back to the car, Emma finally dared to ask about her welfare.

“Is everything okay?”

Regina looks down when they reach the car. “Yes, I’m just…thinking. Sorry for this whole debacle.” She nods towards the diner.

“Hey, none of this is your fault,” Emma assures her, daring to touch Regina’s elbow.

“I beg to differ, Emma.” She whispers in defeat. “I have to get going, I’ll walk.” She smiles weakly.

–––

“Jesus, I was really mortified and second hand embarrassed when I heard what Robin had said,” Ruby says as she gestures wildly with a beer bottle in her hand.

“Ruby, put that down!” Mulan scowls towards her.

Emma is lost in her thoughts, only catching half of what they say. “Huh?”

“What are you thinking about?” Mulan asks curiously.

“Nothing…” Emma mumbles, “Well, Regina was really upset after lunch and I haven’t heard from her.”

“I would be too if my happy ending turned out this dense,” Ruby states as she waves over the bartender.

Emma sighs as she swirls her whiskey glass. “She just seemed so sad, should I call her?”

“Emma damnit, you sound like a lovey-dovey school girl.” Mulan grins.

“I’m just concerned, as her friend!”

“See, that’s the thing.” Ruby winks, “The fact that you had to add ‘as her friend’ makes your point invalid.” She raises her bottle to that and adds, “I really sounded smart right there. But to make this clear, I think you have a crush on her.”

“I don’t have a crush on her, she’s just been through so much and I want to make sure that she’s – “

“-Doing fine, is well-fed, and has multiple orgasms.” Ruby interrupts, “My, that beer is tasty tonight.”

Emma blushes furiously, downing her whiskey in one go. “Stop talking like that.”

“I’m just stating facts.” Ruby grins again.

Mulan watches her two best friends as she nods her head in agreement. “I think Ruby is right, you should maybe come to terms with your feelings.”

Emma stares into her empty glass, her thoughts going wild. Eventually, she pulls her phone out.

**“Are you still up?”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback!

“Are you out of your mind?” Regina yelled when Emma accidentally transported herself into Regina’s bedroom.

The blonde dropped gracelessly onto the chair next to the brunette’s bed. She winces slightly, almost toppling over when she tried to stand up.

Regina furrows her brow, leaning closer to Emma. “Are you drunk?”

“A tiny bit – maybe.” Emma slurs, “Look, I’m really sorry. I was worried cause you didn’t text back and then – .” She looks helplessly around.

“Text?” Regina asks in confusion, looking to her bedside table where her phone is. “I was sleeping, Emma!”

The blonde rubs at her face, suddenly feeling very tired – she probably drained the last bit of energy she had left when she transported.

“You seemed so upset after lunch and I just…just wanted to make sure that you were alright. And…” Emma sighs quietly, “And I guess my energy focused on that.”

Regina feels touched by that, sighing quietly. “Take the guest bedroom, you look worn out. We’ll talk tomorrow when you’ve sobered up.” She walks past Emma, leaving her bedroom.

–––

Emma woke up with a small headache and intense pounding behind her eyes. She winces when her memory comes rushing back. “Fuck…” She curses as she sits up slowly. “What did I do?” She whispers to herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ruby and Mulan’s teasing about her crushing on Regina might have ignited something within her and her energy must have focused on that. But how could she explain that to Regina?  _ Sorry but my friends mentioned how I might be falling for you, so my stupid heart transported me into your bedroom _ . Emma snorts about her own train of thought as she leaves the bed.

––

When she arrives downstairs, Regina’s in the kitchen preparing what looks like a small breakfast. “Ah, you’re up.” She brushes past Emma and hands her an ibuprofen and a glass of water. “Figured you might need it.”

Emma nods silently, pops the pill into her mouth, and gulps the water down. “Thanks.” She croaks and takes a seat at the table.

Regina hands Emma a plate with scrambled eggs, pancakes, and two slices of orange when she takes a seat. “How did you sleep?”

Emma looks up from her plate and sighs quietly. “I slept okay, the bed is really comfortable.” They fall into an awkward silence.

Emma eventually clears her throat, “Listen, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have drunk that much last night, it got out of hand. Plus, I was really concerned.”

Regina sips from her coffee while she looks at Emma. “I was really touched by your concern, even though I would’ve preferred a heads up before you appeared in my bedroom late at night.” She smirks at Emma’s blush.

“To be honest, I was really upset after lunch. I thought Robin would be this nice, caring, and honorable man. I was ashamed about my own naivety.”

At the mention of ‘honorable’, Emma snorts and rolls her eyes. “I’m sorry but sleeping with another woman while you’re married is hardly honorable.”

Regina briefly narrows her eyes at Emma. “Who said that he slept with me?”

Emma halts mid-bite, her eyebrows raising. “Well, it looked like that at the park…uhm, did you not sleep with him?”

“Regardless of what it looked like, we actually just met to talk,” Regina explains calmly. “In fact, I’ve never slept with him.”

Emma clears her throat, another blush making its way up to her face. “Oh, that’s…good, I guess? I mean, was this mutual?”

Regina lowers her eyes as she starts fidgeting. “To be honest, no. He wanted to take that next step but I wasn’t ready. Between being alone for over 28 years and suddenly meeting your true love because pixie dust said so, I needed some time.”

Emma tilts her head to the side, “Did you really feel anything for him?”

The brunette’s eyes jump to Emma as she bites her lower lip. “I…” She clears her throat nervously. “I felt something, but it wasn’t true love.”

“I just thought he might be my shot at ending this... drought?” Regina eventually reveals.

Emma stares speechlessly at her friend and mother of her son. She knew that Regina told the truth, her lie detector didn’t ping once.

“Oh my god, Regina. You’re way too good for this kind of thinking. Just settle? And what then?” Emma blurts out.

“Emma, he was my last shot. There is no one else in this town that could be my happy ending.” Regina shoots back sternly.

Emma sets her fork down, a small flash of hurt crossing her face. “Is there absolutely no one around you’d consider an option?”

Regina furrows her brow as she looks at Emma’s serious face. “There’s no one else that comes to my mind right now.”

Emma swallows, her appetite gone. “Oh okay, well…” Her eyes dart to the clock above the door. “Sheesh, it’s past eleven, I gotta get going.”

Regina looks taken aback at Emma, nodding her head quickly.

“Thanks for the breakfast and the place to crash, sorry for last night – it won’t happen again.” Emma rushes to say as she practically flees the kitchen.

–––

“You did what?” Ruby screeches, almost dropping the pot of coffee. “You poofed yourself into Regina’s bedroom?!”

“Please Ruby, I was drunk, okay?” Emma mumbles into her coffee.

“Did you get laid?” Ruby asks quietly, her voice brimming with excitement.

“Of course not! Regina’s not into me – like at all!” Emma hisses, the words stinging a little bit.

Ruby giggled, shaking her head. “Fool, she’s into you. Have you seen the way she looks at you or noticed her jealousy of Hook?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “Stop Ruby, please. She dislikes Hook and doesn’t want him near Henry, that’s all!”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Ruby throws back at her when the phone rings.

It’s been two days since she woke up hungover at Regina’s and she’s found herself in a roller coaster of emotions ever since. She’s seen Regina twice since then and tried every single time to avoid having a longer conversation.

She tried her best to get herself together. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship just because she was being an idiot.

Ruby rushes back to her, paper bag with food in her hand. “Can you take this over to Regina’s office? I have too much to do.”

“As if,” Emma growls. The diner is practically empty. “You’re setting me up.”

“What?” Ruby asks in fake innocence. “I’m hurt by that.”

Emma grits her teeth when she yanks the bag from Ruby’s grasp. “You’ll pay for this.”

––

“Ruby mentioned you’d bring my order.” Regina smiles thankfully as she leaves her desk.

Emma bites her lower lip and nods quickly. “Yeah, no problem. Enjoy your lunch, I gotta go.” She turned to leave.

“Emma, ever since our breakfast you’ve been acting quite strange. May I ask... what is going on?” Regina suddenly asks.

Of course she would notice!

Emma lowers her eyes and rubs at her neck. “Oh, nothing…I’m just busy, tired, and... yeah.” She explains lamely.

Regina narrows her eyes at that. “You expect me to believe that? Don’t insult my intelligence.”

She walks closer to the blonde. “I might not have an internal lie detector but even I can see that lie.”

Emma’s face burns as she tries to avoid Regina’s eyes at all cost. “It’s nothing…really.”

“Emma, I thought we were friends. Why would you hide something from me?” Regina asks softly, almost sounding hurt.

Emma sucks her breath in, squeezing her eyes shut. “I…I realized that I have feelings for you. Feelings that aren’t platonic.

Regina stares in sheer surprise at Emma, her heart pounding hard against her chest. “What?”

Emma takes a step back. “Yeah and when we talked about options other than Robin, you mentioned that there was no one else and it hurt me.” She rubs at her face, “I just needed some distance to…like, get over you.”

Regina swallowed as she tried to keep it together. “Emma, can we talk about this?”

Emma shakes her head, “No, I need time, okay? It’s been a lot lately and I don’t want to say things I can’t take back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you might've noticed... There will be fourth chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all! 
> 
> I hope each and everyone is safe an healthy. And if you can, please stay at home. If you work at the front lines - thank you!
> 
> This chapter is split in two. So the second part will be posted within the next days. I wish you guys only the best and I appreciate feedback.

Emma tried her best to keep her distance. She wanted the best for Regina and their friendship and right now, Emma didn’t feel like she’d be a good friend.

It’s been two weeks since she’s last seen Regina. Henry, always the observant one asked a lot of questions.

“So are you and mom enemies again?”

“No, we’re just taking some time apart but we like each other very much.”

“But if you guys like each other, then why are you taking time apart?”

The blonde sighs, rubbing at her neck. “Because sometimes, adults need time to figure themselves out.” She explains slowly.

Henry furrows his brow and looks questioningly at his mother. “I have so many questions right now but you look like you don’t really want to answer them.”

Emma pats his back softly, as she smiles thankfully at him. “Someday I’ll explain it to you, kid. Okay?”

He continues to look at her, questions running through his head but eventually, he nods his head.

–––

Regina tried her absolute best not to think too much about Emma and her admission. Quite frankly, it had scared the Mayor shitless.

She didn’t want to lose Emma as a friend but she understood her way of coping. Regina’s own feelings for the blonde were...quite unclear. For the past few months, Regina had believed that Robin was her one true love. Even though the feelings in her gut sometimes told her differently. Now, Emma had confessed her feelings and it had left Regina spiraling into the ‘what-ifs’.

She treasured Emma immensely. As Henry’s mother, as the savior, and as her friend. Had she ever thought about Emma being more than those three roles? Yes, she had noticed their chemistry, the underlying attraction. She had noticed the way her belly clenched when she saw Emma appear after her workout on the Jolly Roger. She also noticed her raging anger about Hook’s interest in Emma. Regina knew what all those emotions towards Emma indicated. However, what if they didn’t work out as a couple? What if they misinterpreted their own feelings? Could they go back to being friends and Henry’s mothers without a problem?

She massaged her temples- a headache was on its way, apparently.

Regina stands, heading for her kitchen to prepare a strong coffee and fruit salad. Maybe this would take her mind off of things.

  
  


The doorbell rang and for a slight second, she had hoped it would be Emma. However, her hope gets crushed when she sees Robin standing outside of the door.

“Regina, hey.” He smiles when she opens the front door.

“Robin, what can I do for you?” She asks curtly.

His eyes narrow briefly, as he looks a bit taken aback at the brunette woman. “Can I come in?”

Regina hesitates for a second, but steps aside and lets him walk past her. “So, what is this all about?”

“I crossed a line and I’m sorry.” He apologizes, “I know I shouldn’t have said what I said – at the diner.”

“ A word of advice, next time you think about saying something sexist, don't let it come tumbling out of your mouth .” She cooly shoots back.

Robin furrows his brow, taking a step towards her. “My love-”

“-Stop calling me that!”

“Do we not love each other anymore?” Robin asks carefully.

Regina snorts, rolling her eyes. “God, you’re denser than I thought.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay, listen. We’re not each other’s true loves, anymore.”

Robin reels back a bit, as he stares in shock at his former lover. “You can’t expect that I up and leave Marian!”

“I expect nothing from you, Robin. Only that you accept my decision. I won’t be your mistress.” Regina answers calmly.

Robin scrambles, quickly stepping once again closer to Regina. “But what about the tattoo and pixie dust?”

Regina takes a step back, rubbing the back of her neck in annoyance. “Robin, this happened in another realm, at a very different time. I don’t think that counts anymore.”

Anger and hurt flicker over his face. “You can’t possibly believe that!” He argues angrily.

“Lower your voice.” She warns him dangerously, “I’m in love with someone else.”

She’s surprised at her own braveness as the realization hits her hard. She swallows when he invades her personal space.

“Who is he?”

“Robin, leave my house or I’ll call the Sheriff and she’ll escort you out.” She smiles cruelly at him.

Robin breathes heavily as he stares at Regina. His face is full of anger, “I will find out!” turning, he storms off.

Regina takes a few deep breaths as she tries to gather her thoughts. So she is in love with Emma.

––

It was pretty late at night when Emma received a text message from Regina.

**_Regina: How are you, Emma?_ **

**_Emma: I’m okay. How are you?_ **

**_Regina: To be quite honest…I miss you._ **

Emma swallows drily as she stares at the text.

_**Emma: I’m sorry for being such a prick right now.** _

_**Regina: Don’t be. I understand but could we talk, maybe?** _

Emma sighs quietly as she lets her head fall against the headboard of her bed. She would love to see Regina. But what would happen then? They might fight. Regina might break her heart.

Well no, she did that all on her own, Emma decided.

_**Emma: Okay, we can meet up tomorrow at Granny’s if you want?** _

_**Regina: Actually, let’s meet at either my place or yours. I want this private.** _

Emma furrows her brow at this.

**_Emma: Are you planning on murdering me?_ **

**_Regina: :D No, quite the opposite._ **

–––

Emma stopped by Regina’s house after she finished her morning shift. When she got there, she learned that Henry would be spending his day with Mary Margaret. Regina definitely made sure that they would be alone.

Regina opened the door fairly quickly after Emma rang the bell. “Hey.”

The brunette smiled shyly at Emma, “Hey, please come in.”

Emma followed her slowly into the living room. “Sooo…”

Regina gestures for Emma to sit on the couch, while she remained standing. “I’ve thought a lot about what you said and about our relationship.” She starts explaining. Emma raises her eyebrows at this, folding her arms over her chest.

“And Robin stopped by here yesterday…”

“Are you serious?” Emma exclaims, “Are you with him?” She stands, prepared to leave immediately.

Regina raises a hand quickly. “No, I’m not. But he made me realize a few things.”

Emma looks surprised and taken aback at the woman. “Huh?”

Regina chuckles quietly, as she takes Emma’s hands. “I should’ve realized this sooner, but here we are. I’m in love with you.”

The blonde stares, shellshocked at the brunette, her mind not quite processing what Regina had just said.

Regina dares to take another step closer. “Are you okay?”

Emma nervously licks her lips, blinking a few times. “I guess…I’m just…surprised.”

“Are you happy about it?” Regina asks carefully.

“Um, yeah. It’s just…the past two weeks I’ve been trying to make peace with the fact that we wouldnever be more than friends and now…” Emma tries to explain.

Regina squeezes Emma’s hands softly to comfort her. “I know what you mean and I won’t pressure you into anything.”

Emma locks eyes with Regina and after a moment she pulls her closer. “Are you serious about this?”

“Yes, I am.”

The blonde swallows and leans in, pressing her lips carefully against Regina’s. At first, they were hesitant and carefully exploring each other’s lips. Eventually, passion took over.

Regina buries her hands in Emma’s blonde locks, pulling her impossibly closer as they kiss. Her tongue glides forward, demanding entrance which Emma happily granted.

When air became a need, they stopped briefly, gazing at each other. “Damn.” Emma breathes.

“I agree…” Regina laughs, pressing her forehead against Emma’s.  "Would you be okay with moving this to my bedroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a massive thank you to Gabi (https://tmnt-bucklover.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final chapter and I hope you liked this small ff. Thank you for the feedback and see you next time! 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy.

Emma sucks in a deep breath, as she smiles at Regina. “No objections, your Majesty.”

Regina releases a little yelp, when Emma hoisted her up. “Lead the way, Madam Mayor.”

They stumble upstairs, the brunette’s lips glued to Emma’s neck, when they enter the bedroom.

Emma drops Regina on the bed, grasping at her blouse in one movement. Regina seeks the blonde’s lips, biting the bottom lip softly.

Emma sighs as she fiddles with the buttons of the blouse.

“Take this off,” Regina rasps. She helps Emma with the buttons, when the piece of fabric finally hits the floor.

Emma stares at Regina, swallowing hard. “Fuck…”

“That’s the idea.” Regina grins, pulling Emma back on top of her.

They quickly rid themselves of the clothes, finally feeling each other without barriers of anything.

Regina kisses Emma languidly, slowly them over so she’s on top. “I’ll make you feel real good.”

Emma’s heart is beating rapidly, she grins her hands searching the brunette’s breasts. Regina closes her eyes, at feeling of Emma’s hands on her chest, squeezing the two globes softly.

Regina kisses a way down Emma’s body stopping at the apex of her thighs. She looks up to Emma, blown away by the lustful gaze.

The blonde buries a hand in Regina’s hair, her breath labored as she watches the other woman.

Regina lowers her head, spreading Emma’s legs as she takes the first tentative taste of her center. A moan breaking free, when she tastes Emma for the very first time.

Emma moans, her free hand grasping at the headboard behind her.

Regina’s tongue glides through slick folds picking up the speed slowly, while her thumb starts playing with Emma’s clit.

Emma’s back arches off the bed, her grip in Regina’s hair tightening. “Oh my god…”

Regina licks the entire length of Emma’s center, as she enters her with two fingers. Emma mewls, moans and groans when she feels the orgasm bubble up. It comes in small waves, as she skitters towards the edge.

Regina sucks on her clit as her fingers stimulate Emma’s sensitive spot and the blonde tumbles over the edge.

Her hips jerk wildly, as she rides the pleasurable waves of her orgasm. Regina slows down, watching Emma in awe.

Emma falls limply back, her panting as she closes her eyes. Regina slides up, towards the blonde, embracing her lover.

After catching her breath, Emma smiles at Regina. “I have no actual words for this.”

“I have – years of pent up sexual tension.”

Emma chuckles, kissing Regina’s forehead.

“Sooo…How are we going to tell Henry and my parents?”

Regina pulls a blanket over them, kissing Emma’s collarbone as she scoots closer. “I happen to know that they’re right now at you parent’s place. We could go over there after a shower and tell them?”

Emma raises her eyebrows surprised. “Wow, are you sure?”

“Yes, it took us long enough and I want to be able to be close to you and not in hiding.”

Emma nods. The brunette got a point and if Emma was honest, she didn’t want that either.

“Good, then let’s go shower and get dressed.”

\---

After a very long and lustful shower, both women appear at MM’s and David’s apartment.

“It’s good seeing the two of you back together again.” Mary Margaret clasps her hands together, smiling.

Regina can’t hide the grin at that. “Indeed.”

Emma clears her throat, she’s really nervous. “Yeah, we’ve…um… made up.”

Regina chuckles as she smiles at Henry who regards them in confusion. “Something is different here.”

“Yeah well, the thing is…” Emma starts explaining. “Regina and I – we’ve talked. Quite a bit actually and well…”

“We are in love.”

“Mother freaking Maria, finally!” Mary Margret exclaims.

Emma looks at her dumfounded and speechless.

“Awesome!” Henry fist pumps the air.

“It’s definitely about time.” David smiles at them.

“Wait, you are okay with this?” Emma utters in complete surprise.

Mary Margaret chuckles as she balances Neal on her hips. “Of course, more than okay. I suspected it after Neverland.”

“It took a bit longer, but eventually I’ve caught up.” David grins.

Emma clears her throat as she looks at Regina, who grins and shrugs her shoulders. “Apparently it took us a bit longer.”

“I would’ve said something, but didn’t want to drop a bomb on you.” Henry says, a sly smile on his face.

“So you two discussed this today, huh?” Mary asks.

Emma shuffles her feet. “More or less.”

“Oh…” Her mother blushes.

David covers Neal’s ears.

Henry furrows is brow, but chooses not to ask.

Regina rolls her eyes, “don’t be so dramatic.”

\----

Regina parks her car across from the diner, when she spots Emma walking towards her. She instantly smiles, exiting her car.

“Hey darling,” she greets the blonde.

“Hi, my parents are already inside.” She gestures behind her.

Regina nods as she locks her car. She leans forward and captures Emma’s lips in a brief, but intense kiss.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hollers someone from across the street. It’s Robin.

They both turn, seeing him walking down the street with Marian, who looks confused at her husband.

He storms towards them, his nostrils flaring. “Are you insane, Regina?”

The brunette blinks.

“This is your ominous lover?”

Emma clears her throat and stares blankly at the man.

“Yes that is my girlfriend.” Regina answers, as she smiles at Emma.

Robin scoffs and shakes his head in utter disbelief. “Nice try getting back at me with…this.”

“There’s no getting back at anyone, Robin. I love Emma.” Regina answers coldly.

“Robin what is your problem?” Marian asks in confusion.

“Nothing!” He brushes her off.

“Marian, you deserve so much better than this.” Emma points at the blond man.

He snarls and shakes his head. “This is complete bollocks, she’ll dump you the second I…”

“…The second you what?” Marian asks angrily.

Regina turns to her, a warm smile playing on her lips. “Marian, I know we have a difficult history. But how about you come over to my house sometime and we have a coffee together?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Marian nods, “oh, and I’m happy for the two of you.”

Emma kisses Regina’s temple and smiles at Robin. “Thank you, so are we.”

“Come on dear, your parents are waiting.” Regina says, playing with Emma’s hand.

“Have a good day Robin. See you later Marian.” Emma grins at them, turning towards the diner.

“I love you too.” Emma whispers against Regina’s temple.


End file.
